


Eat Those Words

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Collaring Kink, F/F, power bottom Fiona, top Aurelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona is going to make sure Aurelia eats her words, and then some.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 1





	Eat Those Words

“Give me something hard, but full of fruit.” Aurelia ordered at Moxxi’s bar.

“Of course!” Moxxi’s eyes fell to Aurelia’s neck. “Got a new choker, huh?”

Aurelia’s lips widened into a lazy grin. “You could say that.” Her fingertips brushed over the gem in the middle. The leather strap was a fine, brown material, the gem was deep red. She sipped her drink, relaxing as she waited.

Thirty minutes in, the door to Moxxi’s bar opened and in walked Fiona. She stalked in quickly, clearly annoyed. “That stupid Ivan, making me wait, I don’t have time for his shit.” She climbed onto the bar stool a few seats away from Aurelia.

“You okay?” Aurelia asked, brow quirked.

Fiona eyed her, her eyes falling to the choker that clashed with the baroness’ clothing. Her face turned red and she cleared her throat. “Uh… I’m just… I was promised a mission and I had to wait all day. They don’t take me seriously even though I’ve opened a vault and defeated the vault monster already. And when I was finally seen, they said they didn’t need my help.”

“Nonsense.” Aurelia slid off her bar stool. “Let’s go and have a talk with them.”

“What?” Fiona stumbled after her. “It’s fine, really…”

Aurelia was nowhere to be seen when Fiona got outside. She paused, frowning. Suddenly, she was pulled into the alleyway to the back of Moxxi’s bar where she was kissed passionately by Aurelia. “I just needed to have you alone,” she whispered.

Fiona smiled. “I didn’t think you’d actually wear it…”

“Of course I’d wear this collar, I will always be yours.”

Face pink, Fiona giggled. She tugged Aurelia into a kiss.

“You really wanted that job, huh?”

Fiona nodded. “I just don’t know how to make them take me seriously.”

Aurelia smiled. “You need to go in there and take it from them. Show them your mean side. I love your mean side.” Her hands wrapped around to squeeze Fiona’s ass.

“I don’t know-”

“Then stop whining about it,” Aurelia snapped, taking a step away. “If all you’re going to do is whine about it, then you don’t really want it.”

Fiona’s shock turned to anger. “I have worked hard to even get into that office! Of course I want it!”

The older woman grunted. “You gave up when they made it a little too hard.”

Gripping Aurelia’s hair, she tugged her close. “I’m going to get that mission and you’re going to eat those words.”

The baroness cooed. “Yes, please!”

Stepped away, Fiona headed to the office. Laughing, Aurelia headed to Fiona’s apartment where she would be waiting in only her collar to eat those words.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
